The present invention relates to deodorizing fibers that especially effectively deodorize body odors such as sweat odor and have improved launderability (durability), and to a process for producing the same.
Body odors such as sweat odor give discomfort to people around the person and cause much trouble. The components of sweat as they are do not emit a heavy odor but are converted to lower carboxylic acids or volatile substances by the action of bacteria which exist on the skin, and give off an offensive odor. Known as body odor components are various substances, for example, acetic acid, butyric acid, propionic acid, isovaleric acid, caproic acid and like lower carboxylic acids, steroids, etc.
To suppress body odors, clothing having deodorizing function is commercially available. However, the conventional clothing is not fully satisfactory in deodorizing capability and in prolonged effect (durability).
In view of the above state, the present invention was made. The object of the invention is to provide deodorizing fibers by imparting excellent deodorizing property and improved launderability (durability) to natural fibers or synthetic fibers, or textiles formed by weaving or knitting yarns therefrom, particularly underwear or like cloths; and provide a process for producing the same.